


OFFSPRING

by Yuna_Seijuurou



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Family Drama, M/M, Tragic Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-09
Updated: 2015-10-09
Packaged: 2018-04-25 14:12:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4963726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuna_Seijuurou/pseuds/Yuna_Seijuurou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cinta membuatnya menentang takdir, ataupun melintasi ruang dan waktu [AkaKuro]</p>
            </blockquote>





	OFFSPRING

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kiaara](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiaara/gifts).



_Ayah, jangan benci aku._

_Aku ada di belakangmu. Menolehlah padaku._

_Ayah, kenapa tak mau melihatku?_

_Ayah ada di sana. Tapi, kenapa terasa jauh?_

_Ayah ... aku ada di sini._

_Tidakkah kau melihatku?_

_Ayah ... aku memanggilmu berkali-kali._

_Tidakkah kau mendengarku?_

_Ayah ... jangan abaikan aku._

_Apa kau tak ingin memelukku?_

_._

_._

_Ayah..._

_._

_Dia mati gara-gara kau._

_._

_Siapa?_

_._

_Enyahlah dari hadapanku._

_._

_Siapa? Siapa yang mati?_

_._

_Kau yang sudah membunuhnya._

_._

_Siapa?_

_Aku membunuh siapa?_

_Siapa yang mati gara-garaku?_

.

_Kenapa ... aku tak pernah melihat Mama?_

.

.

.

“Apa kau serius akan melakukannya?”

Mereka berdiri di atas lantai berlapis titanium. Sengaja dibuat remang. Minim cahaya—atas permintaan pribadi. Seorang di antara mereka membelakangi yang lain. Bermaksud menyembunyikan amarahnya yang tak mungkin bisa tersamarkan selembar kacamata. Kedua tangannya mengaduk isi celana dengan gusar, persis di balik helaian jubah putih miliknya. Yang seorang lagi, merasa tak perlu memandangi kawannya lebih lama. Itu pun jika ia menganggapnya sebagai kawan.

Hening menyapa keduanya. Tak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan yang terlontar sebelumnya. Tumit berlapis sepatu diketuk membentur lantai. Pelampiasan akan kekesalan. Tapi, pemuda itu masih berusaha memupuk kesabaran. Pertanyaan barusan lahir karena ia masih mau menyisakan kesabaran untuk orang yang meminta bantuannya. Emosi ditekan habis-habisan hingga menyentuh ambang batas minimal. Tapi mustahil untuk bisa jadi nol.

Atau jika bukan karena kesabaran, setidaknya karena kemanusiaan.

Pertanyaan tadi juga berfungsi sebagai kesempatan terakhir. Usaha untuk menghentikan niat gila pemuda lainnya. Dalam diamnya, ia berharap si pemuda mau mencabut permohonannya yang tak masuk akal.

“Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau serius ingin menentang takdir Tuhan?”

Ada dehaman singkat sebelum percakapan itu berlanjut.

“Aku tetap pada pendirianku, Mayuzumi Chihiro.”

Mayuzumi Chihiro—dokter sekaligus ilmuwan muda terbaik yang dimiliki Rakuzan—harus dibuat bungkam lagi dan lagi. Berkali-kali ia berusaha menggagalkan niat pemuda tak waras di belakangnya, tapi berkali-kali pula ia gagal.

Chihiro berbalik. Mengamati keseriusan wajah si pemuda tak waras yang dimaksud. Atau jika ia bisa memaki, ia punya sebutan lain untuk pemuda itu; otak bebal.

“Kau gila, Seijuurou. Dasar gila. Harusnya aku mengirimmu ke rumah sakit jiwa.”

“Sebelum mengirimku ke sana, kau harus punya lisensi untuk jadi psikiater. Jangan berkutat terlalu lama pada risetmu. Kau jauh lebih gila daripadaku. Dokter yang tergila-gila pada ilmu fisika—bahwa manusia bisa membalik waktu atau apalah, atau percaya ada dunia lain yang paralel dengan dunia kita.”

“Kau pikir aku tak punya rekan seprofesi? Ada puluhan psikiater kenalanku yang siap menjebloskanmu ke panti rehabilitasi!”

“Kau akan membantuku, Chihiro. Sebagai seorang teman.”

“Aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman.”

“Kalau begitu anggap aku sebagai pasienmu.”

“Tapi bukan kau yang jadi pasiennya di sini.”

“Kau tak perlu takut dituntut. Aku sudah membuat surat pernyataan. Ada tanda tanganku di atasnya. Legal dengan cap fosfor.”

“Salah besar kalau kau berpikir aku takut dituntut olehmu. Aku hanya tak mau mengingkari rasa kemanusiaanku.”

“Kalau begitu lakukanlah atas nama kemanusiaan. Aku memohon padamu karena hanya kau yang sanggup melakukannya.”

“Ini eksperimen ilegal. Tak sesuai kodrat. Nyawanya bisa saja melayang. Kau masih ingin aku melakukannya!?”

Yang dipanggil Seijuurou terdiam sejenak. Tapi sama sekali tak terhenyak.

“Aku—ah, tidak. Kami percaya padamu.”

“Tapi kau tak berhak memutuskan apapun soal hidupnya. Ini bukan perkara sepele. Tapi masalah hidup dan mati! Apa dia tak cukup penting untukmu sampai kau rela mengorbankan hidupnya sejauh ini!?”

Seijuurou menghela napas. Bukan karena lelah berdebat. Tapi lelah karena tak menemukan jalan lain.

Ia diam-diam gelisah. Jauh di lubuk hatinya.

Kegelisahan yang tak mungkin dirasakan Chihiro.

Hanya _dirinya_ saja yang bisa merasakannya.

“Justru karena dia sangat berarti bagiku, makanya aku melakukannya. Aku sudah menempuh jalan yang panjang untuk sampai pada keputusan ini. Kabulkanlah permohonanku, Chihiro. Karena aku, Akashi Seijuurou, tak pernah salah.”

.

.

.

**_17 Juni, 2114_ **

Sekali lagi, keputusannya dipertanyakan.

_Sudah tepatkah?_

Pemuda itu terbaring. Menatap nanar langit-langit tak bersudut. Tak ada pola khusus yang tercetak di sana. Kosong dan hampa. Sehampa suasana hatinya yang tak menentu.

_Apakah ia takut?_

Tidak. Pemuda itu sudah meyakinkan dirinya berkali-kali untuk tak merasa takut. Ini bukan hanya keputusan satu orang. Melainkan, _dua orang_. Keduanya sepakat melakukannya. Ia tak akan menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak juga menyalahkan _nya_.

Pikirannya sibuk bermain, sementara sekujur tubuhnya kaku. Terpasung di atas ranjang. Tak bebas digerakkan. Puluhan selang tipis menggantung di beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Menembus kulit, terhubung dengan peredaran darah. Status hemodinamik terpantau secara periodik. Layar transparan menjulang di sisi ranjang. Menampilkan tanda-tanda kehidupan dalam deretan angka. Bergerak naik turun. Paralel dengan isi pikirannya yang berkecamuk.

Seperti; _bisakah?_

_Apakah ia sanggup?_

Atau, kembali lagi ke bisikan awal.

_Sudah tepatkah?_

Isi kepala berdansa di luar kendali. Selaras dengan itu, ruangan yang tadinya sepi, kini mendadak dipenuhi suara bising. Bukan hanya berasal dari tetesan cairan garam fisiologis yang mengalir kontinu mengairi sirkulasi, melainkan dari jantungnya yang mulai berdetak tak stabil. Celah di antara bukit dan lembah dari diagram fungsi organ pemompa darah pada mesin yang sensitif mulai menunjukkan deviasi. Ada bunyi nyaring yang terdengar ketika terjadi perubahan digit angka secara mendadak.

Denyut nadinya meningkat lima digit. Ia berdebar hebat. Ia gelisah.

Sistem saraf simpatisnya mulai bekerja. Tangan mengepal, menahan keringat dingin. Berusaha menepis jauh-jauh ketakutan yang tak jelas asal-usulnya.

_Tinggal menunggu waktu. Sebentar lagi ia akan datang. Aku tak boleh terlihat cemas di hadapannya._

“Kau ketakutan?”

Pupil matanya mengecil. Seolah disesaki sekumpulan cahaya dengan intensitas tinggi. Ia menoleh, sebelum mendapati telapak tangannya digenggam erat.

“Sei ... juurou-kun.”

“Sssh. Jangan memaksakan diri untuk bicara, Tetsuya.”

Akashi Seijuurou sudah berdiri di tepian ranjang. Menyalurkan kehangatan pada telapak tangan yang pucat. Memandang lekat wajah yang berselaput masker oksigen. Seolah memetakan setiap kegelisahan yang tersembunyi di baliknya.

“Wajar kalau kau gelisah. Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Aku ada di sini. Tak pernah jauh darimu.”

Tetsuya tersenyum. Meski harus mengerahkan tenaga. “Aku ... tahu.”

“Kau tak akan berjuang sendirian.” Genggaman Seijuurou menguat. Tapi, Tetsuya menangkap kegelisahan dalam frekuensi yang sama. “Kita akan menghadapinya bersama-sama. Kita akan membuat keajaiban, dan membungkam siapapun yang ingin menjatuhkan kita.”

Ada secercah keyakinan dalam sorot mata beda warna. Meskipun terlalu kecil untuk diyakini. Tapi, saat itu sudah cukup untuk memupus keraguan. Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia meyakinkan diri sekali lagi; _ia ada di sini, bukan karena paksaan. Ia ada, karena ia juga menghendakinya_.

Demi orang yang sangat dicintainya.

“Chihiro akan datang sebentar lagi. Aku sudah bilang padanya kalau aku ingin mendampingimu hingga akhir. Bedebah itu tak bisa mengusirku nanti.”

“Aku dengar itu.” Seijuurou dan Tetsuya menoleh bersamaan saat bunyi pintu berpegas menginterupsi. Mayuzumi Chihiro melangkah masuk ke dalam ruang perawatan yang steril. “Begitukah caramu menjuluki penolongmu? Oh, bukan. Orang yang kau paksa untuk menolongmu, tepatnya.”

“Baguslah kalau kau mendengar. Setidaknya, aku bisa memegang perkataanmu tadi. Kau akan membiarkanku berada dalam ruang operasi. Mendampingi Tetsuya.”

“Terpaksa. Ingat itu. Apa yang akan kulakukan nanti beresiko tinggi. Setidaknya jika terjadi sesuatu, kau juga ada di sana.” Chihiro mendekati sisi ranjang. Memeriksa tanda-tanda vital pasiennya. “Tekanan darah, suhu, dan laju pernapasan, semuanya normal. Kondisimu sudah lebih stabil hari ini. Tempo hari kau pingsan saat Seijuurou membawamu kemari. Resikonya akan lebih besar jika dijalani dengan tubuh yang lemah. Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kau sudah siap?”

Tanpa sedikitpun melepaskan genggamannya, Tetsuya berujar lirih. “Aku ... siap, Mayuzumi-san.”

“Kami berdua percaya padamu, Chihiro.”

“Kutegaskan sekali lagi, Seijuurou. Ini tak semudah yang kau pikir. Tak semudah kau mengucapkan kalimat seperti tadi.” Chihiro mengamati berbagai macam perangkat yang melekat pada tubuh Tetsuya. “Boleh pinjam tanganmu? Aku ingin mengambil sampel darah sebagai evaluasi terakhir sebelum dimulainya operasi.”

Jarum ukuran mikro menusuk kulit. Tak menimbulkan nyeri yang berarti. Darah disedot keluar, mengambil separuh ruang dalam vial steril.

“Aku akan kembali setelah melakukan pengecekan terakhir. Ah, sebelum aku pergi, akan kujelaskan sekilas tentang apa yang akan kita lakukan nanti.”

“Aku mendengarmu, Chihiro.”

“Konsep tindakan bedah ini adalah; implantasi uterus sintetik dalam rongga perut. Cara termudah untukmu yang bersikeras ingin memiliki keturunan darinya. Kondisi uterus akan dibuat semirip aslinya—layaknya uterus pada wanita. Tapi, aku tak hanya akan melakukan implantasi. Melainkan juga, rekonstruksi abdomen. Karena calon janin akan butuh ruang untuk bergerak dalam rentang waktu yang lama. Jangan gemetar seperti itu, Kuroko Tetsuya. Kau membuatku takut sekarang.”

Seijuurou berinisiatif menenangkan. “Maaf, Mayuzumi-san. Aku hanya ... gugup.”

“Kau gugup, tapi aku lebih gugup. Ini pertama kalinya aku melakukan ini. Salahkan Seijuurou jika ada masalah di atas meja operasi nantinya. Andaikan operasi ini berhasil, kau tak perlu khawatir akan bertransformasi menjadi wanita. Seijuurou memintaku untuk tetap menjadikanmu laki-laki. Secara biologis dan anatomis, kau akan tetap menjadi laki-laki. Meskipun untuk mendukung keberlangsungan uterus sintetik dalam tubuhmu, aku akan tetap memasukkan hormon-hormon kewanitaan.”

Tetsuya mencoba berseloroh. “Sungguh keajaiban ... kalau aku tak berubah menjadi wanita setelahnya.”

“Hormon akan ditempatkan lokal pada uterus buatan. Aku juga akan menginjeksikan anti hormon ke dalam darahmu nantinya. Tubuhmu akan dibuat menoleransi keberadaan hormon hanya dalam kadar tertentu. Selebihnya, berharap saja semua bisa berlangsung sesuai rencana.”

.

.

.

_Ayah, menolehlah padaku sedikit saja._

_Aku ada di sini._

_Kenapa tak mau melihatku sama sekali?_

.

.

.

“Masih sering bermimpi buruk?”

Seijuurou tidak menyanggah, tetapi juga tidak mengiyakan. Baginya, yang harus dikhawatirkan saat ini bukanlah dirinya.

“Aku lebih mengkhawatirkanmu, Tetsuya.”

Tadinya, Kuroko Tetsuya berharap dapat membesarkan hati kekasihnya. Tapi, ia sendiri juga memendam keraguan. Masing-masing dari mereka gelisah.

“Seijuurou-kun akan ada di sampingku saat Mayuzumi-san membiusku nanti. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Seijuurou-kun tak perlu khawatir.”

“Kau tahu aku tak akan pernah meninggalkanmu, barang sedetik pun. Sekalipun Ayah sendiri yang ingin memisahkan kita.”

Tersenyum kecut. Genggaman tangan yang tadinya mengerat, mulai melonggar. “Ayahmu ... mungkin melakukan hal yang benar.”

“Oh ayolah, Tetsuya. Jangan mulai lagi. Kenapa sekarang kau mendukung pria tua bangka itu?”

“Dia ayahmu. Tidak ada satupun ayah di dunia ini yang ingin darah dagingnya menderita.”

“Pengecualian untuk Ayahku. Isi kepalanya hanyalah kekuasaan. Lelaki itu tak pernah melihatku. Dia tak mungkin peduli padaku.”

“Tapi Ayahmu menentang hubungan kita. Jauh dalam lubuk hatinya, ia ingin pendamping yang sempurna untuk anak satu-satunya. Wanita yang cantik dan bisa melahirkan keturunan. Hal yang mustahil dilakukan olehku.”

Jari-jari pucat kembali diraih. Seijuurou mencoba menautkannya kembali. Baginya, hanya Tetsuya saja yang mampu melengkapi kekosongan dirinya.

Dan itu tak pernah berubah.

“Sekarang, tak ada lagi yang mustahil. Lelaki tua itu harus mengakuimu.”

.

.

.

_Ayah, coba lihat ini._

_Aku membuatnya sambil membayangkan wajah Mama._

_Ini potret kita bertiga, aku, Ayah, dan Mama_

_Aku memang belum pernah melihatnya, tapi aku yakin beliau adalah wanita yang cantik._

_Aku membayangkan rambutnya yang panjang, dan merah._

_Seperti milikku_

.

.

.

Benteng kokoh itu terselaputi rimbunnya hutan. Tersembunyi dalam jeruji belukar yang menjulang. Terasing dari pusat kota dan jauh dari peradaban. Tak ada satupun jalan setapak untuk mencapainya. Benar-benar lokasi yang sempurna untuk persembunyian.

Termasuk, mengembangkan proyek rahasia—ataupun ilegal.

Mayuzumi Chihiro tak pernah ingat mau mengabdikan diri secara sukarela di tempat terpencil seperti ini—yang baginya tak layak huni.

“Sebagai seorang dokter, aku tak akan bosan menasehatimu. Siapa tahu kau berubah pikiran.”

Tapi demi menuntaskan pekerjaan, isi benteng disulap serupa klinik darurat di medan perang. Terpaksa. Setelah mengabulkan keegoisan seseorang.

“Tapi, aku tetap pada pendirianku, Chihiro.”

Dan Akashi Seijuurou adalah klien paling keras kepala yang pernah ia temui.

“Hh, percuma saja.” Chihiro menghela napas pasrah. Merasa membuang-buang waktu hanya untuk berdebat. “Ini pertama kalinya aku menghadapi keluarga pasien yang tak manusiawi.”

“Koreksi, Tetsuya itu kekasihku.”

“Terserah apapun kau menyebutnya. Aku sudah bersumpah pada pekerjaanku untuk tak mencampuri urusan pribadi pasienku. Kecuali yang mendukung kesembuhan pasien.”

“Tapi, aku tidak sedang memintamu melakukan euthanasia. Aku hanya ingin kau membantu kami untuk memiliki keturunan.”

“Yah, ini tak jauh berbeda. Penanaman uterus sintetik tak sesederhana bayi tabung. Lagipula, solusinya mudah saja kalau kau ingin mendapatkan keturunan. Donorkan spermamu pada ibu pengganti. Tak perlu khawatir dicap peselingkuh, karena kau tak harus melakukan persetubuhan untuk mendonorkan sperma. Kalau kau masih keras kepala juga, tampaknya aku harus menyiapkan surat keterangan kematian.”

“Kuhargai jerih payahmu, Chihiro. Sayangnya aku tak bersedia membiarkan orang lain mengandung benihku.”

Pintu alumunium terbuka. Sepenggal udara steril berhembus keluar. Menerpa wajah yang mulai kalut.

Tapi di depan Chihiro, kekalutan itu disembunyikan mati-matian.

“Kuingatkan kau satu hal, Seijuurou. Jangan berharap terlalu banyak. Apa kau tahu alasan Tuhan menciptakan laki-laki dan wanita? Itu karena masing-masing memiliki fungsi yang tak bisa dibagi satu sama lain. Ada pekerjaan yang hanya bisa dilakukan oleh wanita, begitu juga sebaliknya. Semua sudah diciptakan pada tempatnya.”

Itu teorinya. Seijuurou sudah dibekali stigma itu sejak kecil. Secara anatomis, laki-laki dan wanita terpahat dalam bentukan tubuh yang berbeda. Secara organoleptis, ada rasa, bau dan warna yang menjadi ciri khas masing-masing. Dan secara fisiologis, laki-laki berfungsi untuk membuahi, sementara wanita yang dibuahi.

Kuroko Tetsuya adalah laki-laki. Itu adalah kenyataan yang tak bisa diubahnya. Ia sendiri juga sudah membuktikannya. Kekasihnya tercipta untuk membuahi.

Tapi, Seijuurou hanya ingin membuat jalan pintas dari ketetapan yang absolut. Tidak bermaksud mengubah keseluruhan tatanan. Tetsuya telah terpahat dengan sempurna untuknya. Hanya sebagian saja yang ingin dirombaknya.

“Wanita diberkahi Tuhan dengan kekuatan yang istimewa. Mereka diciptakan untuk mampu mengandung benih-benih kita dalam waktu yang tak sebentar. Kemudian melahirkannya dengan konsekuensi rasa sakit hampir setara dengan dua puluh tulang yang patah secara bersamaan. Faktor-faktor pendukung kehamilan telah dimiliki wanita secara natural. Sementara kita berusaha menciptakan sesuatu yang irasional dan tak alamiah. Sudah pasti akan merusak keseimbangan. Aku hanya memintamu untuk mengantisipasi hal terburuk.”

Chihiro ditinggalkan begitu saja. Pemuda itu lebih memilih berjibaku dengan pikirannya sendirian. Ada secercah keraguan tumbuh saat nurani dan egonya saling berbenturan.

.

.

.

_Kenapa, Ayah?_

_Kenapa Ayah menghancurkan satu-satunya kenangan yang kumiliki tentang Mama?_

_Apa aku tak boleh menyimpan sedikit saja harapan untuk bisa bertemu Mama?_

.

.

.

“Sei—“

“Jangan khawatir. Aku di sini. Aku selalu di sampingmu.”

Bibir tipis memaksa tersenyum di balik masker. Ucapan Chihiro menyesaki isi pikirannya. Menggoyahkan keyakinan yang sudah dibangunnya sekian lama.

Keyakinan yang tersusun atas ego dan rasa sakit.

“Mayu ... zumi-san bilang apa?”

“Tak ada yang perlu Tetsuya cemaskan. Chihiro tidak mengatakan apapun.”

Sayangnya, kebohongan itu tak tersamarkan dengan baik. Terlalu banyak celah yang bisa ditangkap. Tetsuya yakin kekasihnya menyembunyikan sesuatu. Keraguan itu juga tampak jelas di pelupuk matanya.

“Aku ... akan baik-baik saja.”

Keduanya saling berbohong. Menyembunyikan kegelisahan masing-masing sekuat yang mereka bisa.

.

.

.

_Kenapa Ayah tak pernah terlihat bahagia?_

.

.

.

“Kuroko Tetsuya. Sebentar lagi aku akan memulai prosedur anestesi. Cobalah untuk rileks.”

Seijuurou tidak beranjak sedikitpun. Tetap setia berdiri menepi di samping ranjang. Jemari keduanya saling bertaut. Tak terpisahkan.

Cairan bius mengalir masuk. Berbaur dengan peredaran darah. Kesadaran Tetsuya meredup sedikit demi sedikit.

“Tidurlah yang nyenyak, Tetsuya. Aku akan tetap berada di sampingmu saat kau terbangun nanti.”

Sorot mata Seijuurou menjadi pemandangan terakhir yang dilihatnya.

.

.

.

_Setiap kali akan memejamkan mata, aku berharap tak terbangun sendirian_.

 

**_20 Juni 2114_ **

Purnama sudah meninggi. Betah bersinar di singgasananya. Pendaran cahaya yang tak sanggup dilumat awan menerobos masuk, menerangi kamar mereka yang remang.

Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya Seijuurou bisa merasakan hangat tubuh Tetsuya dalam dekapannya.

Tubuh ringkih diturunkan perlahan ke atas ranjang berbalut satin. Tak sekalipun keduanya melepas pandangan terhadap satu sama lain. Keajaiban ternyata benar-benar ada. Kuroko Tetsuya, kekasihnya, masih bisa ia genggam, ia raih, dan ia sentuh saat ini.

Mukjizat membuatnya sedikit berharap. Juga dengan lancang membuatnya mengamini sisa ego yang masih bersemayam. Implan uterus sintetik sukses ditanam ke dalam rongga perut pemuda biru langit. Menyatu secara sempurna dalam abdomennya. Mayuzumi Chihiro menyebutnya keajaiban. Sekaligus berseloroh akan mengunggah hasil pekerjaannya ke situs jurnal obstetrik. Bagi Seijuurou, keajaiban ini bermakna lain. Tuhan masih memberikannya kesempatan untuk berbahagia, bersama orang yang dikasihinya.

Bolehkah jika ia menganggap Tuhan masih berpihak padanya?

_“Kita belum tahu efek implan dalam jangka waktu lama. Aku masih harus memantau kondisinya minimal tiga hari ke depan. Selama rentang waktu itu, kalian berdua dilarang keras_ bercampur _.”_

Tiga hari berselang, Tetsuya sudah bisa bangun dari ranjang tanpa bantuan. Chihiro sempat ternganga dengan perkembangan kondisi Tetsuya yang membaik dari hari ke hari. Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Chihiro untuk memutuskan melepaskan Tetsuya dari pengawasan.

_“Sepertinya implan sudah memungkinkan untuk diimpregnasi. Kau boleh membawa Kuroko Tetsuya kembali ke kamarmu. Tapi tolong jangan main kasar. Aku tak mau implan bergeser dari tempatnya hanya karena kau terbawa nafsu.”_

Petuah terakhir Chihiro betul-betul diingatnya.

“Tetsuya...”

“Ya, Seijuurou-kun. Aku sudah siap.”

Kancing yang melekat pada pakaian Tetsuya mulai dibuka satu demi satu. Kain jatuh menuruni lengannya yang kurus.

“Terima kasih karena telah berjuang untukku.”

Tubuh separuh telanjang Tetsuya merebahkan diri. Persis di bawah Seijuurou. Sepasang mata heterokromatik di atasnya seolah siap menangkup seluruh tubuhnya. Seijuurou memandanginya tanpa berkedip. Mengagumi pahatan tercantik yang pernah ia miliki.

Mata jatuh pada pelipis.

Bola mata biru langit.

Pucuk hidung mungil.

Dan bibir yang tak pernah bosan dikecup.

“Aku sangat mencintaimu, Tetsuya. Terima kasih, karena mau berada di sampingku.”

“Kenapa malam ini Seijuurou-kun sering sekali berterima kasih? Aku tak merasa melakukan apapun.”

“Kau berharga. Dan kau membuatku bahagia.”

Cinta itu tak hanya dilisankan. Tapi menyatu dalam satu napas. Dua bibir mereka berpagut. Saling memanja di antara kecupan-kecupan yang dalam. Mendesahkan nama satu sama lain dalam jeda yang tak panjang. Hanya bermodalkan ciuman, keduanya larut dalam utopia. Tertelan cinta yang membuncah. Saling mendekap. Saling memeluk.

Tak ada satupun bagian tubuh Tetsuya yang tak dihampiri ciuman Seijuurou.

Seijuurou menguasai semuanya. Memegang kendali atas tubuhnya. Poros utama denyut kehidupannya.

Ciumannya beralih. Dari bibir, menjelajah leher yang jenjang.

Menyusup ke dalam perpotongan leher.

Menghisap bentukan tulang selangka.

Dan berpetualang menyusuri sumbu tubuh, hingga akhirnya berhenti pada bekas insisi membujur di atas kulit perut yang sudah mengering.

“Masih membekas di sana, Seijuurou-kun. Mungkin aku jadi tak menarik lagi di matamu.”

Kulit perut dikecup hati-hati. Takut melukai organ baru yang mulai menetap di sana.

“Bekas luka ini adalah kebanggaan. Bukti pengorbanan terbesarmu untukku. Ada atau tidak adanya bekas luka ini, sama sekali tak mengurangi kesempurnaanmu. Kuroko Tetsuya telah menguasai hati dan pikiranku. Perasaan ini tak akan berubah sampai kapanpun.”

Di bawah temaram cahaya bulan, keduanya menyatu dalam satu tarian ritmis. Bergerak senada. Menciptakan nirwana.

.

.

.

_Aku terbagun dari mimpi panjangku._

_Tapi Ayah tak pernah ada di sampingku._

_Lagi-lagi, aku terbangun sendirian._

.

.

.

“Awalnya kupikir aku adalah manusia yang paling menyedihkan di dunia.”

Tetsuya merebahkan diri berbantalkan lengan Seijuurou. Memeluk erat pinggang pemuda itu. Tubuh telanjang mereka yang bersentuhan sudah cukup untuk menghangatkan satu sama lain.

“Ayahku sejak dulu tergila-gila pada kekuasaan. Ia tak pernah melihatku sama sekali. Segalanya semakin terasa menyesakkan saat Ibu tiada. Aku kesepian. Sampai akhirnya aku bertemu denganmu. Ada perasaan bahagia sekaligus takut.”

“Apa yang Seijuurou-kun takutkan?”

Tengkuk Tetsuya diusap. Pelukan semakin dieratkan. “Yang pertama, aku takut tak bisa menyayangimu selayaknya. Kau tak bisa berharap dicintai makhluk yang tak pernah menerima kasih sayang seperti yang diterima orang-orang.”

Tetsuya tersenyum. Pipi Seijuurou dikecup. Ciuman ringan. “Aku yang akan memberikan semuanya. Untuk bagian yang selama ini tak pernah kau terima. Juga untuk bagian yang akan datang. Aku akan memberikannya. Sangat banyak. Sampai tak bisa Seijuurou-kun tampung lagi.”

“Terima kasih, sayangku.”

“Lalu yang kedua? Ada lagi yang masih Seijuurou-kun sembunyikan dariku?”

Ujung hidung Tetsuya dicubit pelan. Gemas. “Yang kedua, aku takut kau meninggalkanku. Melihatmu menderita menahan sakit rasanya membuatku ingin mati saja. Aku sudah berniat menyusulmu—kalau terjadi sesuatu padamu.”

“Sayang, aku tak akan pergi kemanapun. Saat pertama kali aku bertemu Akashi Seijuurou, saat itulah aku menemukan alasanku untuk hidup. Aku sangat mencintaimu, hingga rasanya aku rela meninggalkan apapun demi dirimu—atau meninggalkanmu untuk membahagiakanmu.”

“Baru saja kukatakan ketakutanku, dan Tetsuya sudah mengiyakannya. Tidak, sayang. Jika itu tentang Tetsuya, aku tak akan menyerah. Tak akan kubiarkan Akashi Masaomi merampas segalanya lebih dari ini. Ayah tak bisa memaksaku mencintai orang lain demi ambisi pribadinya. Kehadiran anak ini akan mengubah semuanya. Anakku dan Tetsuya.”

.

.

.

_Ayah, apakah kau mencintaiku?_

_Atau kau benci dengan kehadiranku?_

.

.

.

**_29 July 2114_ **

Kebahagiaan bisa jadi merupakan wujud awal dari mimpi buruk.

“Bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya, Chihiro?”

Tetsuya mengalami muntah-muntah hebat sejak pagi. Dehidrasi berat. Sampai rasanya tak sanggup untuk berdiri.

Chihiro membolak-balik tumpukan kertas. Mengamati hasil pemeriksaan sebelum menarik kesimpulan.

“Seijuurou, sepertinya mimpimu untuk segera memiliki keturunan akan terwujud. Dari hasil pemeriksaan tampak tanda-tanda awal kehamilan. Sperma sukses membuahi sel ovum yang ditanam dalam uterus sintetik.”

“Benarkah?”

“Gejala yang dialami Kuroko Tetsuya adalah hal yang lazim terjadi pada wanita—ah, maksudku orang yang sedang mengandung. Ini juga didukung dengan pemeriksaan laboratorium. Kehamilan pada trisemester pertama kerap menimbulkan masalah. Tapi pada kondisi normal, gejala-gejala ini akan menghilang seiring dengan meningkatnya usia kehamilan.”

“Aku mengerti. Terima kasih, Chihiro.”

“Tapi, perkecualian untuk Kuroko Tetsuya. Karena ia hamil dalam kondisi yang tak alamiah, harus ada pengawasan ekstra. Aku akan terus memantau kondisinya.”

.

.

.

_Kadang aku berpikir,_

_Menerka reaksi Ayah saat tahu aku akan lahir._

_Apakah ia senang?_

_Atau justru aku sama sekali tak dikehendakinya?_

.

.

.

“Sudah merasa lebih baik?”

Tetsuya mengangguk lemah. Chihiro sampai harus memberikan obat untuk meredam gejolak berlebih dalam perutnya.

“Kita ... berhasil?”

Seijuurou masih bungkam. Sengaja menyimpan kejutan. “Katakan apa yang kau rasakan, sayang.”

Tetsuya membawa kedua tangan Seijuurou, mengarahkannya untuk meraba perutnya yang masih belum membuncit.

“Aku merasakannya. Anak kita tumbuh di dalam sana. Aku tak sabar ingin segera melihat wajahnya.”

Awalnya satu, kini kedua tangan mereka saling bertumpuk di atas kulit tempat pertumbuhan bakal janin. Menutup bekas luka yang mulai memudar.

“Kau benar, sayang. Kita berdua akan melalui ini bersama-sama. Anak ini akan segera lahir ke tengah-tengah kita, dan melengkapi kebahagiaan kita berdua.”

“Aku akan mengandungnya, dan melahirkannya ke dunia dengan selamat. Aku berjanji.”

.

.

.

_Kenapa aku harus ada?_

.

.

.

**_15 Oktober, 2114_ **

Ketakutan itu muncul lagi.

Sama seperti malam itu, purnama sudah beranjak meninggi. Bedanya, kali ini berbentuk cekung. Serupa cakram. Seijuurou berdiri, bersandar pada daun pintu marmer. Warna merah bulan terefleksikan pada kedua matanya.

Kehamilan Tetsuya sudah memasuki bulan ketiga. Sejauh ini, semua berjalan sesuai dengan ekspektasi. Tak ada lagi mual berlebih. Keajaiban masih berpihak pada mereka. Hanya tinggal menunggu waktu sampai anak mereka lahir dengan selamat. Sampai saat itu tiba, keduanya akan menjalani hidup terasing. Melarikan diri dari kenyataan.

Terhitung setengah tahun sejak Seijuurou meninggalkan segalanya. Dan ia yakin, Akashi Masaomi tak berhenti mencarinya. Tidak akan, sebelum ia menjalankan tugasnya yang terakhir sebagai boneka; mencetak keturunan untuk meneruskan siklus penguasa. Dengan wanita yang sudah ditentukan ayahnya. Perjodohan itu berunsur paksaan. Posisinya tak lebih sebagai tawanan. Masaomi tak membutuhkan dirinya, melainkan, napas lebih untuk meneruskan kekuasaan.

Segalanya berubah sejak Tetsuya memasuki hidup mereka. Untuk pertama kalinya, Seijuurou berjuang memerdekakan dirinya sendiri. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, ia berani menentang sang ayah.

Enam bulan lagi sampai anak mereka lahir.

Darah dagingnya akan menjadi senjata untuk melumpuhkan ayahnya.

Keberadaannya akan melindungi Tetsuya dari teror-teror yang selama ini memburunya.

Dan akan menyelamatkannya dari drama perjodohan sang ayah yang sangat menginginkan penerus—boneka baru untuk meneruskan denyut kekuasaan.

Tapi, masalahnya ia takut.

Takut egonya akan mengorbankan nyawa kekasihnya.

Dan takut hanya akan menjadikan anaknya sebagai alat untuk membalas dendam.

Ia berkali-kali menegaskan dirinya. Ia membenci ayahnya, dan tak akan menjadi sepetti ayahnya.

Tetsuya akan terus berada di sampingnya sampai semua ini berakhir.

“Seijuurou!”

Lelaki itu terperanjat. Chihiro memanggilnya, panik.

“Cepat kemari! Kuroko Tetsuya, dia—“

.

.

.

_Apa arti keberadaanku untuk Ayah?_

.

.

.

_“Implannya rapuh. Bergesek seiring pertumbuhan janin.”_

Mimpi buruk itu jadi kenyataan.

Tetsuya terbaring lemah. Wajahnya pucat, dikelilingi belasan selang yang melingkupi tubuhnya. Cairan merah yang viskus mengalir masuk. Kumpulan kantung berisi darah menggerombol di atasnya.

Tetsuya mengalami perdarahan, dalam jumlah cukup banyak. Hemoglobinnya turun drastis. Kini kulitnya memucat dan dadanya sesak. Kekurangan oksigen. Seijuurou tersadar. Sejak mengabaikan nasihat Chihiro, ia sudah menandatangani kontrak kematian Tetsuya.

_“Dari awal, aku sudah mengatakannya padamu. Ini percobaan ilegal dan tak sesuai kodrat. Sekuat apapun dia, jelas tak akan bisa mengimbangi ciptaan Tuhan. Aku tak bisa memperkirakan apa yang akan terjadi, tapi sepertinya mustahil akan mampu bertahan sampai sembilan bulan.”_

Ketakutannya jadi kenyataan. Nyawa kekasihnya berada dalam bahaya—karena dirinya.

_“Pilihan ada di tanganmu, Seijuurou. Meneruskan kehamilan itu atau mengakhirinya. Kalau sekarang, masih sempat. Kalau terlambat, jangankan bayinya. Nyawa Kuroko Tetsuya bisa melayang.”_

“Sei—aku kenapa?”

“Kau pingsan karena perdarahan, sayang. Tapi sekarang kau sudah baik-baik saja.”

“Anak kita—” Tangan pucat berselang mati-matian memeluk perut. Walaupun rasanya menyakitkan untuk bergerak. “—baik-baik saja ‘kan?”

“Ya, dia baik-baik saja. Anak kita kuat, seperti orang tuanya.”

“Syukurlah...”

_“Aku tidak ingin dikontrak olehmu untuk membunuh. Menjalani hidup bertiga bersama pasangan keras kepala di benteng tersembunyi membuatku gila. Jika ingin Kuroko Tetsuya berumur panjang, aku harus mengeluarkan implan itu dari tubuhnya. Yang berarti—akan membunuh anak kalian. Kuroko Tetsuya atau anakmu, kau yang pilih. Tapi, sekalipun kau memilih salah satu, bukan berarti keduanya akan bisa hidup.”_

Tapi, Seijuurou tak bisa memilih antara; ego yang memenangkan anaknya, atau cinta yang memenangkan Tetsuya.

“Tetsuya, seandainya—“

“Seandainya anak ini laki-laki, aku ingin memanggilnya seperti memanggil nama ayahnya.”

Bibir Seijuurou kelu. Ucapan itu tak pernah berlanjut.

.

.

.

_Apa aku yang sudah membuatmu menderita?_

.

.

.

**_27 November 2114_ **

Seijuurou memang dipaksa memilih.

Tetsuya kembali mengalami perdarahan. Darah mengalir menerjuni kedua kaki. Disertai nyeri hebat yang bersarang di perut bagian bawah. Chihiro menjadi orang yang paling sibuk. Sementara, tak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Seijuurou, selain melihat kekasihnya menderita.

_Apakah ini karma atas dirinya yang menomorsatukan ego?_

“Seijuurou, kita tak bisa membiarkan ini terus-menerus. Kalau begini terus, nyawa Kuroko Tetsuya bisa terancam!”

Seijuurou mendengar itu. Tapi, ia tak bisa berbuat apapun.

“Masih saja keras kepala!? Cih, apa boleh buat! Kuroko Tetsuya, apa kau bisa mendengarku?”

Dua bola mata biru mengerjap. Tetsuya menyahut panggilan Chihiro, setengah sadar.

“Implan uterus yang ditanamkan ke dalam tubuhmu tak hanya mengalami pergeseran. Tapi juga mulai mengalami kerusakan seiring bertambah beratnya janin. Untuk menyelamatkanmu, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan mengangkat implannya!”

“Ja ... ngan. Jangan laku ... kan.”

“Kenapa kau sama keras kepalanya seperti orang itu? Sebagai seorang dokter aku tak bisa membiarkan pasienku mati begitu saja!”

“Anak ini ... adalah anak kami. Aku sudah janji padanya untuk bertahan ... dan melahirkannya dengan selamat.”

“Kepada siapa kau membuat janji!? Apa kau membuat janji pada orang yang hanya bisa diam di sana seperti itu!?”

Seijuurou terpaku di sudut ruangan. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, ia tak sanggup mendampingi kekasihnya sekarang.

“Ini anaknya. Anak kami berdua. Kalau bukan anak ini, tak akan ada lagi ... anak kami.”

.

.

.

_Ayah, apa aku yang sudah merenggut senyummu?_

.

.

.

**_30 Januari 2115_ **

Tak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya dalam benak Seijuurou, untuk kembali melangkahkan kaki ke tempat itu lagi.

Istana simbol penguasa—yang baginya tak ubahnya seperti penjara. Kedatangannya tak disambut hangat. Penjaga pintu memperlakukannya bak tawanan lepas yang baru saja tertangkap. Sejak awal, ia adalah boneka. Bidak ayahnya. Bukan anak penguasa, apalagi pewaris tahta.

Di hadapan ayahnya, Akashi Masaomi, ia tidak diperkenankan mendongak. Penguasa absolut Rakuzan memintanya bersujud. Merendahkan dirinya. Kalau perlu, diinjak kepalanya.

“Setelah melarikan diri sekian lama, kenapa kau masih punya muka untuk menemuiku, Seijuurou? Menyesali perbuatanmu? Setelah kau mempermalukanku dengan kabur seperti maling?”

“Aku tidak datang untuk meminta maaf.”

Cambuk melayang. Bibir tergigit menahan sakit. Akashi Masaomi meminta salah satu pengawalnya mencambuk Seijuurou, tanpa ragu.

“Lancang. Kau pikir siapa yang menanggung malu setelah kau berusaha melarikan diri, hah? Lalu dengan percaya diri menolak perjodohan dengan Putri Momoi Satsuki. Dan lebih memilih kabur dengan seorang laki-laki. Aku bahkan tak ingin memiliki anak yang menjijikkan sepertimu.”

Tubuh Seijuurou diangkat paksa. Dililit rantai besi.

“Setelah mereka tahu aibmu, mana mungkin mereka akan mengizinkan putrinya untuk menikah denganmu. Pada akhirnya kau tak berguna untukku.”

“Aku—“ Seijuurou mendongakkan wajah. Tak peduli akan belasan pasang mata pengawal Masaomi yang mengawasinya. Seolah siap memberikan hukuman lebih. “—menemuimu bukan untuk melanjutkan perjodohan itu.”

“Terserah. Kau kembali pun tak berguna untukku. Tapi membiarkanmu berkeliling di luar sana sama saja seperti meludahi wajahku dengan lumpur. Lebih baik kau mendekam di penjara bawah tanah. Menghabiskan sisa hidupmu di dalam sana.”

“Kau boleh melakukan apapun padaku. Tapi, aku punya permintaan. Dan aku ingin kau mengabulkannya, Ayah...”

Masaomi sedikit tercengang. Tapi dengan cepat menutupi perubahan ekspresi wajahnya.

“Aku ingin kau datang melihat kami menikah.”

Sepasang mata _crimson_ melebar, menahan emosi.

“ _Kami_? Maksudmu, kau dan laki-laki itu? Kalian ingin menikah dan meminta restuku? Jangan harap aku akan merestuimu, Seijuurou. Tak akan pernah. Kalau kau kembali hanya untuk mempermalukanku, akan kukirim kau secepatnya ke penjara!”

“Aku tidak meminta restumu! Aku hanya ingin kau melihat kami. Juga melihatnya yang mati-matian bertaruh nyawa mengandung cucumu!”

Kening Masaomi mengernyit. Tidak percaya. “Jangan membual, Seijuurou. Maksudmu laki-laki itu sedang mengandung calon cucuku? Itu tidak mungkin! Kau tak bisa memaksaku hanya bermodalkan delusi. Penjaga, bawa dia ke penjara!”

“Aku tidak membual! Tetsuya memang mengandung cucumu. Bukankah itu yang kau inginkan? Calon penerus yang mampu menggantikanmu di masa depan? Dan orang yang selalu kau bahayakan hidupnya—kini justru membahayakan hidupnya sendiri untuk memenuhi keinginanmu.”

Masaomi meradang. Penguasa Rakuzan itu berjalan mendekati Seijuurou hanya untuk menendangnya hingga tersungkur. “Pergi! Aku tak mau melihat wajahmu lagi. Kalian matipun, aku tak akan peduli!”

.

.

.

_Apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk mengembalikan senyum itu lagi?_

.

.

.

**_31 Januari 2115_ **

Menikah di hari ulang tahun adalah permintaan Tetsuya.

Tapi, Seijuurou tak ingin mengartikannya sebagai permintaan terakhir.

Setelah hari ini berlalu, Seijuurou berharap Tetsuya masih memiliki sisa usia untuk menghabiskan waktu bersamanya. Entah berdua atau bertiga.

Permintaan lainnya, Tetsuya tak ingin mengenakan gaun, ataupun kemeja. Juga tak memerlukan penata rias. Ia hanya membutuhkan kain sebagai tudung untuk menaungi rambut dan wajahnya. Perutnya yang tampak membuncit hanya dilapisi dengan selembar pakaian tipis.

Kuroko Tetsuya yang saat ini sedang hamil tujuh bulan, akan segera berganti nama menjadi Akashi Tetsuya.

Tak ada altar, hiasan, ataupun tamu undangan. Calon pengantinnya pun tak mampu beranjak dari ranjang. Mayuzumi Chihiro, sebagai satu-satunya orang yang tinggal bersama mereka, didaulat Seijuurou untuk menikahkan keduanya.

Kontras dengan Tetsuya, Seijuurou mencoba tampil formal pada hari bahagianya. Rambut disisir rapi. Mawar putih disematkan dalam saku jas. Itu adalah penampilan terbaiknya.

“Sei—“ Bibir pucat terbata. Wajah mulai tampak tirus. Sesekali kesakitan menahan sengatan nyeri. Beberapa kali ia memeluk perutnya. “—kau terlihat sangat tampan.”

“Dan kau sangat cantik. Pengantinku adalah yang tercantik di dunia.”

“Jangan membohongiku. Aku tahu ... aku terlihat kacau.” Tetsuya tersenyum. “Terima kasih. Karena bersedia menikahiku. Bagaimanapun, kita tak mungkin membiarkan ... anak ini lahir tanpa status ayah yang resmi ‘kan?”

“Aku serius, Tetsuya.” Kening Tetsuya dikecup, tanpa menyibak tudung panjang. “Kau adalah pengantinku yang paling cantik. Yang bersedia berkorban untukku. Dan yang bersedia mencintaiku setulus hati. Tak ada yang sesempurna dirimu. Di mataku, bagaimanapun keadaanmu, kau akan tetap menjadi yang tercantik.”

_“Kehamilannya bisa bertahan sampai usia tujuh bulan itu sudah merupakan keajaiban. Tapi, aku tak bisa memprediksi akan bertahan sejauh mana—dan akan menghabiskan darah sebanyak apa. Aku tahu kau tak akan mau mendengar ini, tapi—“_

Seijuurou tak ingin mengingatnya, setidaknya di hari bahagianya saja.

_“—ia tak akan bertahan lama.”_

Mayuzumi Chihiro datang. Dengan penampilan yang sama formalnya seperti Seijuurou. Kamar Seijuurou dan Tetsuya disulap menjadi altar sederhana. Tak ada permadani merah. Janji suci cukup diucapkan di atas ranjang. Pengantin pria berdiri tegap, menautkan jemarinya dengan Tetsuya yang hanya bisa terbaring.

Pernikahan yang seharusnya tak pernah ada. Tanpa tamu undangan. Tanpa hadiah. Tanpa euforia.

“Menikahkan orang itu bukan pekerjaanku. Tak kusangka aku akan melakukannya.”

“Karena kami yakin kau adalah dokter yang akan menyenangkan pasienmu. Kami berdua percaya padamu, Chihiro.”

Tetsuya mengiyakan dengan senyuman—menahan sengatan nyeri yang mulai datang.

“Baiklah, kalau begitu.” Mayuzumi Chihiro mengamati pasangan pengantin di depannya. Terfokus pada keadaan Tetsuya yang menurutnya terlihat berantakan. “Sebelumnya, aku ingin membuat kesepakatan terlebih dahulu. Jika terjadi sesuatu pada pengantin wani—Kuroko Tetsuya, maka aku akan langsung menghentikan pernikahan ini dan menolongnya terlebih dahulu.”

“Koreksi, Chihiro. Sekarang Tetsuya istriku. Tidak akan terjadi apapun, kalau kita menyegerakan pernikahan ini.”

“Tanpa ada satupun saksi?”

“Kau saksinya.” Seijuurou sudah tak menaruh harapan pada Masaomi. “Tanpa dihadiri siapapun, ini akan menjadi hari yang sakral bagiku.”

“Baiklah kalau begitu. Mungkin protokol resmi pernikahan di Rakuzan tak seperti ini, tapi mari lakukan dengan caraku.” Chihiro berdiri di depan ranjang. Siap menikahkan keduanya.

Seijuurou harus membagi fokus perhatiannya pada Chihiro yang bertindak sebagai penghulu, atau pada pengantinnya yang semakin pucat saja.

“Akashi Seijuurou, apakah kau bersedia menerima Kuroko Tetsuya sebagai istrimu, menerimanya dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, dan dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit?”

Tanpa ragu, Seijuurou menjawab, “Ya, aku bersedia.”

“Dan kau, Kuro—“

Dunia serasa berputar di mata Tetsuya.

“—Akashi Tetsuya.”

Tapi, ia masih cukup kuat untuk menyunggingkan senyum, dan menatap Chihiro.

“Apakah kau bersedia menerima Akashi Seijuurou sebagai suamimu, menerimanya dalam keadaan senang ataupun susah, dan dalam keadaan sehat ataupun sakit?”

Mengangguk lemah. “Aku ber ... sedia.”

“Kuroko Tetsuya, kau baik-baik saja?” Chihiro bergerak panik. Seijuurou menoleh, mendapati kondisi istrinya yang nyaris kehilangan kesadaran.

“Tetsuya!”

“Aku baik-baik saja. Tolong diteruskan, Mayu ... zumi-san. Aku tak akan mati, sebelum anak ini resmi memiliki ayah.”

“Ka-kalau begitu—“

Seijuurou tak ingin mimpi buruk itu kembali merebak, menjadi sejarah kelam dalam hari bahagianya.

“—kalian resmi menjadi sepasang suami istri. Pengantin pria boleh mencium pengantin wani—pengantinnya, sekarang.”

Tudung kain dibuka perlahan, menampakkan wajah Tetsuya yang serupa kanvas putih.

“Tetsuya...”

“Aku ... mencintaimu, Seijuurou-kun.”

Bibir pucat dikecup hangat. Ciuman yang sudah pasti tak akan bertransformasi menjadi hisapan. Sangat terukur. Lembut dan memanjakan.

Tapi, ciuman itu harus terputus oleh anyir darah.

“Astaga, gawat!”

Chihiro berteriak. Segera setelah itu, dunia seolah berotasi lambat bagi Seijuurou. Ia tak mampu mendengarkan suara-suara apapun. Tidak juga suara teriakan Chihiro. Seolah tuli. Yang terlihat selanjutnya adalah Tetsuya yang ambruk dalam dekapannya, dan selimut yang membungkus tubuh kekasihnya kini berubah warna.

Menjadi merah.

Tergenang oleh darah.

.

.

.

_“Tetsuya!”_

_“Tidak bisa, Seijuurou. Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan keduanya—“_

_“Selamatkan Tetsuya! Kumohon, Chihiro! Selamatkan dia!”_

_“Menyelamatkannya pun sudah terlambat! Dia sudah kehilangan banyak darah! Tak ada yang bisa kita lakukan!”_

_“Tetsuya! Kau mendengarku ‘kan? Katakan kalau kau mendengarku!”_

_“Kehamilannya harus cepat diterminasi. Meskipun itu belum berarti menolong Kuroko Tetsuya ataupun bayinya—“_

_“Mayu ... zumi-san. Kumohon, selamatkan bayi ... nya.”_

_“Bicara apa kau, Tetsuya!? Tidak, aku tidak mau dunia yang tak ada Tetsuya. Tetaplah hidup. Lupakan anak itu. Tetaplah di sampingku—“_

_“Bayinya. Kumohon selamatkan bayinya...”_

_“Tetsuya!”_

_“Relakan dia pergi, Seijuurou...”_

.

.

.

_“Seijuurou-kun, kalau anak ini laki-laki, aku ingin memanggilnya Seiya. Nama itu adalah nama gabungan kita berdua. Jagalah dia baik-baik. Aku akan terus berada di sampingmu—_

_—sekalipun ragaku tak lagi ada.”_

_“Jauhkan anak itu dariku. Aku tak mau melihatnya yang sudah merenggut nyawa Tetsuya.”_

.

.

.

Anak itu tercengang. Cerita Paman dokter yang menjadi sahabatnya benar-benar membuatnya terpukul. Semua bermula dari foto yang secara tak sengaja ia temukan dalam laci meja Ayahnya. Foto yang sudah cukup lusuh. Tak terawat begitu baik. Dalam foto itu ada Ayahnya dan seorang bertudung, saling berpegangan tangan. Seolah-olah sedang mengucapkan ikrar sehidup semati.

Wajah orang yang sedang bersama dengan lelaki yang dipanggilnya Ayah itu tak begitu jelas. Tersamarkan guratan yang mencuat di mana-mana.

Padahal ia yakin Mamanya adalah seorang wanita yang cantik dan berambut merah panjang. Setidaknya dalam bunga tidurnya.

“Kupikir, aku tak harus menceritakan ini padamu. Tapi, aku tahu sifatmu. Kau sama seperti ayahmu. Tak bisa dihentikan. Sekarang lupakan ini dan kembalilah pulang. Kakekmu pasti sudah menunggumu, Akashi Seiya.”

Selembar foto dalam genggaman teremas. Pedih. Luntur karena air mata yang berjatuhan. “Jadi—ini alasan Ayah membenciku? Ini alasan Ayah tak mau melihatku? Karena aku telah menyebabkan Mama—mati?”

“Sudah kubilang, lupakanlah. Pulanglah. Kakekmu, Masaomi, pasti akan kebingungan mencarimu. Kalau ayahmu yang bebal itu masih mengabaikanmu, kau bisa kemari kapanpun. Kau anak yang kuat. Seperti—Mamamu. Orang terhebat yang pernah kutemui. Ingatlah selalu namanya dalam tidurmu. Orang yang mengorbankan segalanya untuk membuatmu lahir ke dunia. Kuro—ah, bukan. Akashi Tetsuya.”

.

.

.

Akashi Seiya. Kini tujuh tahun, hidup kesepian tanpa pernah dipeluk sang ayah sejak lahir. Kasih sayang yang ia peroleh berasal dari sang kakek, Akashi Masaomi, mantan penguasa. Perpindahan tampuk kekuasaan terjadi ketika Akashi Seiya lahir ke dunia. Distrik Rakuzan kini berada dalam kendali absolut Shirogane Eiji. Masaomi yang sebelumnya dikenal arogan, mulai melunak. Menjadi kakek yang sangat menyayangi cucu sejak Seiya resmi menjadi anggota keluarga baru.

Tapi seorang anak—siapapun dia—pasti selalu merindukan uluran tangan orang tuanya.

Termasuk Akashi Seiya yang merindukan didekap sang ayah.

Tujuh tahun berlalu bagi Seiya tanpa keluarga yang utuh. Ia hanya memiliki kakek yang mulai sakit-sakitan, dan Paman dokter yang beberapa kali mengunjunginya.

.

.

.

“Paman, bagaimana caranya kembali ke masa lalu?”

“Hah? Apa maksudmu, nak?”

Sore hari yang sibuk di kediaman pribadi Chihiro. Yang dipanggil Paman dokter, seperti biasa, sibuk berkutat dengan dokumen-dokumen pribadinya. Sementara anak yang Chihiro angkat sebagai keponakan itu hanya menguntit. Mengamati kesibukan yang seolah tak ada putusnya.

“Paman sering membaca jurnal fisika.”

“Tak baik mengintip orang, nak.”

“Tapi, aku serius Paman. Aku ingin mencoba kembali ke masa lalu.”

Chihiro mengetuk pena. Tapi bunyinya teredam tumpukan kertas. “Jangan membicarakan hal yang mustahil. Meskipun aku dan beberapa rekanku terlibat riset pembuatan mesin waktu, tapi belum tentu alat itu bisa bekerja. Lagipula, untuk apa mengungkit hal yang sudah berlalu? Tak ada gunanya.”

“Aku ingin bertemu Mama, sekali saja.”

“Seiya.” Chihiro menghela napas. “Segala sesuatu sudah diciptakan pada tempatnya. Bahkan ketika aku menjatuhkan penaku seperti ini saja—“ Sebuah pena menggelinding jatuh. Mendekati sepasang kaki milik bocah mungil. “—benda itu sudah digariskan untuk jatuh, menurut jalurnya. Kita tak bisa mengubah rangkaian itu, atau tatanan yang sudah terbentuk jadi hancur berantakan.”

_Jangan melampaui batas seperti ayahmu. Sebagai ganti menciptakan sesuatu yang mustahil, ia harus membayarnya dengan kehilangan sesuatu yang penting._

“Aku pernah membaca artikel. Percobaan mengenai interaksi dua buah foton pernah dilakukan oleh seorang ilmuwan. Berdasarkan simulasi itu, mereka menyimpulkan suatu objek dapat melampaui ruang dan waktu pada kecepatan kuantum. Lantas, jika Paman menyanggah hipotesis itu, kenapa Paman dan teman-teman Paman tergila-gila dengan riset yang bagi Paman—mustahil?”

“Terkadang sebagai seorang ilmuwan, kita ingin membuktikan segala sesuatu berdasarkan hipotesa kita sendiri. Dan aku ingin membuktikan bahwa hipotesaku benar. Melompati ruang dan waktu sulit dilakukan.”

“Tapi Einstein bilang, waktu dan ruang dapat mengalami perubahan dalam kecepatan cahaya—“

“Itu teori Einstein. Dan kita hidup ratusan tahun setelah Einstein meninggal. Ada banyak kemajuan teknologi yang mungkin bagimu terdengar seperti dongeng pengantar tidur.”

“Paman, aku bukan anak kecil.”

“Kau kecil.” Chihiro menepuk kepala Seiya. Anak itu mendengus tak suka. “Tak perlu kebanyakan membaca sesuatu yang bukan levelmu. Sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu di luar nalar—dan pada akhirnya akan kehilangan segalanya.”

.

.

.

Pintu kamar Ayahnya selalu tertutup rapat. Tak pernah ada celah untuknya masuk.

“Seiya, kau dari mana saja? Bertemu Paman dokter lagi?”

“Kakek...” Seiya menghambur dalam pelukan Masaomi. Sang kakek membalas dengan usapan ringan pada punggung mungil. “Ayah sudah pulang?”

“Kau tak pernah bosan menanyakan ayahmu, hmm? Seperti biasanya. Ia selalu mengucilkan diri dalam kamarnya.”

“Ayah ‘kan anaknya kakek. Apa kakek tak khawatir?”

“Banyak hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kami, nak. Luka yang kugoreskan padanya tak akan sembuh dengan mudah. Aku cukup bersyukur diberkahi cucu yang cerdas sepertimu. Aku harus berterima kasih pada Ibumu.”

.

.

.

Setiap malam, Seiya selalu memberanikan diri mencari Ayahnya.

Pukul tujuh, saat Masaomi meneriakinya untuk makan, anak itu akan terlambat datang ke ruang makan karena berinisiatif menghampiri Ayahnya terlebih dahulu.

Tapi, Seiya tak pernah menyusul ke ruang makan bersama Seijuurou. Anak itu selalu datang terlambat makan sendirian.

“Ayah...”

Pintu diketuk pelan. _Intercom_ yang melekat di dinding dibunyikan. Seiya tahu Ayahnya ada di dalam sana. Tapi, tak pernah ada jawaban.

“Ayah, sudah waktunya makan. Aku ingin makan bersama Ayah.”

Tak peduli seberapa sering Seijuurou mengusirnya, ia tak akan menyerah meluluhkan hati Ayahnya.

Tak ada sahutan. Seiya tak lelah mencoba. Satu jam, atau satu setengah jam, ia kuat berdiri selama itu di depan pintu. Menunggu Seijuurou membukanya.

Meskipun rutinitas itu tak pernah membuahkan hasil.

“Ayah, aku sudah lapar. Tapi, aku ingin makan bersama Ayah. Apa kau tidak lapar? Aku minta pelayan membawakan makan?”

Tapi, malam itu sedikit tak biasa.

Seijuurou tak pernah balas mengatakan apapun. Kecuali malam ini, untuk pertama kalinya, ada balasan dari mesin _intercom_.

_[Pergilah. Aku tak ingin melihatmu.]_

Seijuurou, mungkin lelah karena terus diburu.

Seiya sendiri juga sejujurnya sudah lelah menunggu.

Penderitaan itu disembunyikannya dari dunia.

.

.

.

_Aku ingin melakukan sesuatu untuk mengembalikan senyum Ayah._

_Apapun caranya akan kulakukan._

_Semustahil apapun, sesulit apapun._

_Kalau aku bisa menghadirkan Mama untuk Ayah, apakah Ayah akan bahagia?_

.

.

.

Rutinitas harian lainnya yang tak pernah lupa dilakukan adalah; memburu Paman dokter di kediaman pribadinya. Setiap sore, Akashi Seiya akan datang bermain atau mendiskusikan hal-hal yang bersinggungan dengan dunia paralel. Kesamaan hobi menghubungkan keduanya. Tapi, kesamaan itu tak menjamin pola pikir mereka akan sejalan.

Mayuzumi Chihiro menangkap sesuatu yang lain, sore itu. Akashi Seiya yang biasanya datang dengan tangan hampa—hari itu memanggul tas bermotif piyo-piyo di punggungnya.

“Mau pergi kemping? Atau membawa buah tangan untukku?”

“Ini hadiah dari kakek. Aku sengaja ingin menunjukkannya pada Paman. Lucu, ya? Aku suka piyo-piyo berwarna merah dan biru ini.”

Chihiro mafhum. Sejenius apapun, Seiya tetap anak berusia tujuh tahun.

“Iya lucu. Cocok untukmu.”

Entah kenapa warna-warna itu mengingatkannya akan kenangan di masa lalu.

“Paman, ceritakan lebih jauh tentang proyek itu. Bagaimana kelanjutan pembuatan mesin waktunya?”

“Kenapa kau sangat tertarik, huh? Itu bukan makanan untuk anak kecil.”

“Paman mengatakan itu pada anak kecil yang sudah pernah membaca jurnal simulasi perpindahan ruang dan waktu dari objek yang diubah menjadi foton? Ck, salah besar, Paman. Tak perlu khawatir. Aku bisa memahami apapun yang kau katakan.”

Detik itu juga, ia lupa dirinya adalah seorang dokter. Menghadapi anak kecil yang cerewet seperti bebek, membuat dirinya tampak seperti peternak.

“Sekarang aku tahu kenapa kau cocok dengan piyo-piyo itu.”

.

.

.

_Kalau ada kesempatan untuk kembali ke masa lalu,_

_Aku ingin melihat Mama, menggenggam tangannya,_

_Aku ingin melihat senyum Ayah, yang selalu bahagia berada di samping Mama._

_Dan merasakan pelukan kalian berdua._

_Sekarang aku tahu seperti apa wajah Mama._

_Aku dan Ayah—aku akan menggambarnya dengan pena merah._

_Dan untuk Mama, aku akan menggunakan pena berwarna biru._

.

.

.

Ada tabung raksasa di ruang tengah. Seukuran manusia dewasa. Berlapis kaca anti peluru. Di bawahnya ada cincin-cincin titanium yang saling bertumpuk. Seperti bohlam raksasa—bohlam yang berbentuk tabung. Tambahan; tabung di dalamnya pipih. Sepertinya hanya mampu memuat satu orang. Itu pun manusia yang minim lemak.

“Sebelum kau ke sini, teman-temanku baru saja melakukan pengecekan terakhir. Mengisi rongga di dalam tabung dengan mengubah semua partikel menjadi bernuansa kuantum.”

Seiya manggut-manggut. Tas piyo-piyo tak lepas dari gendongan. “Masuk akal. Karena partikel kuantum berperilaku di luar nalar fisika. Tapi, Paman lucu. Paman menyanggah hipotesa kuantum tapi untuk membuktikan hipotesa Paman, tetap saja dikerjakan menurut teori kuantum.”

“Dengar, nak. Terkadang untuk menyanggah suatu hipotesa, kita akan menggunakan hipotesa lain yang dekat kebenarannya. Aku menggunakan teori itu untuk mematahkannya.”

“Einstein bilang, perpindahan ruang dan waktu memungkinkan dialami objek yang bergerak dengan kecepatan cahaya—seperti yang tempo hari kuceritakan pada Paman.” Tangan mungil mengelus dinding kaca, tapi ditarik lagi karena Chihiro sempat menghardik. “Apa tabung ini juga akan membuat objek yang terperangkap di dalamnya berputar dengan kecepatan cahaya?”

“Aku takjub, kau lebih kenal Einstein daripadaku. Padahal kita hidup di zaman yang sama.”

“Kalau mesin ini bekerja, mungkin kita bisa bicara langsung pada Einstein.”

“Tak lucu, nak. Lebih baik pergi ke masa depan dan bertukar pikiran dengan para ahli di masa mendatang.”

“Paman, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku.”

“Oh, soal kecepatan cahaya itu. Konsepnya begitu. Sayangnya, kami belum pernah melakukan percobaan. Mungkin besok akan kulakukan eksperimen dengan apel. Jangan mengajukan diri jadi _volunteer_. Ada asumsi yang mengatakan suatu objek dapat mengalami perpindahan ruang dan waktu setelah dicacah menjadi partikel kecil. Kau mau jadi serpihan? Makanya uji coba tidak akan dilakukan dengan makhluk hidup.”

“Aku tak takut—“

“Apa? Kau bilang apa?”

“Tidak ada. Lalu, apa Paman percaya dunia paralel itu benar-benar ada?”

Chihiro terdiam sesaat sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu. “Aku meyakini dunia itu ada. Berdiri mandiri dalam dimensi paralel yang terpisah dari dimensi kita. Dan mungkin tak hanya ada satu. Tapi jutaan—atau bahkan milyaran. Bisa jadi saat aku dan kau berhadapan seperti ini, ada aku dan kau yang lain di suatu tempat yang jauh dari sini, dan mungkin sedang mengerjakan hal berbeda.”

“Apakah masa lalu yang ada di belakang kita ada lebih dari satu?”

“Bisa jadi. Tapi kita dan masa lalu kita ada dalam satu jalur. Akashi Seiya usia tujuh tahun adalah sama dengan bayi Akashi Seiya yang berhasil ku—ah tidak, lupakan. Intinya, kau di masa sekarang dan masa laluku, adalah sama.”

“Aku mengerti.”

“Tak hanya itu, pergeseran yang terjadi pada salah satu bagian akan menimbulkan perubahan pada bagian lain. Kasarnya, kalau masa lalu berubah, masa depan akan berubah.”

Lagi-lagi, anak itu hanya mengangguk.

“Kenapa kau bertanya banyak? Tingkat penasaranmu mencurigakan.”

“Kenapa Paman tak menjamuku dengan _vanilla milkshake_? Aku bicara terlalu banyak sampai kehausan.”

“Astaga, Seiya. Kau seperti tak tahu saja. Aku tak pernah menyimpan minuman manis.”

“Kalau begitu, teh? Atau apa saja. Aku haus. Air putih juga terserah.”

“Sifatmu yang pemaksa mirip Ayahmu. Oke, akan kuambilkan. Tapi jangan sentuh semua perkakas yang ada di sini. Termasuk, alat itu—astaga, Seiya. Jadilah anak penurut. Aku jadi tak percaya meninggalkanmu sendirian di ruangan ini hanya untuk mengambil minum di dapur.”

“Aku tak melakukan apa-apa.” Seiya mengambil kursi, lalu duduk di atasnya sambil memainkan jari kaki. “Tuh lihat. Aku cuma pinjam kursi Paman. Tapi kalau kursi Paman termasuk perkakas, yah—“

“Diam di situ, aku segera kembali. Kalau ada minuman manis, akan kubawakan.”

Pintu dibiarkan terbuka meskipun Chihiro sudah menghilang di baliknya. Kesempatan tipis ini tak disia-siakan. Seiya melompat turun. Mendekati tabung pipih raksasa yang berdiam di pusat ruangan.

“Bagaimana cara masuk ke tabung ini—“

Tumpukan cincin titanium diperiksa. Barangkali ada tombol-tombol pemicu yang tersembunyi. Sesekali menoleh ke arah pintu. Dalam waktu yang sempit itu, otaknya melakukan pekerjaan ganda; mencari cara untuk menghidupkan mesin, dan mengkalkulasi waktu yang dibutuhkan Chihiro untuk membuka isi kulkas.

“Ini dia. Sepertinya yang ini—“

Benar saja. Tombol pipih yang tersembunyi ditekan. Menimbulkan dengung serupa pegas. Kaca terbuka. Getaran elektromagnetik yang misterius menariknya mendekat. Kedua matanya tak sanggup dibuka, seperti terkena terpaan angin badai pasir.

Akashi Seiya tertarik ke dalamnya. Menghilang di balik kilatan cahaya yang bergumpal. Meninggalkan tas piyo-piyo kesayangan.

Getaran yang abnormal itu terendus sampai ke dapur. Chihiro terhenyak, kembali ke ruang tengah dengan tergesa-gesa. Berharap dugaannya tak jadi kenyataan.

Tapi yang ia jumpai hanyalah kekosongan.

“Sialan! Ke mana anak itu!? Mungkinkah—”

Tabung kaca terbuka lebar, menunjukkan isinya yang hampa namun berasap. Di dekatnya, tergeletak tas piyo-piyo yang sudah ditinggalkan pemiliknya.

Dugaannya tepat.

Akashi Seiya pergi melintasi ruang dan waktu sendirian.

.

.

.

_Ini di mana?_

_Tubuhku terombang-ambing oleh pusaran tak kasat mata._

_Apa aku sudah dicacah jadi partikel kecil?_

_Atau terlontar dengan kecepatan cahaya?_

_Aku akan mendarat di belahan bumi mana—_

_Atau dunia mana—_

_Aku tak mau tersesat. Aku hanya ingin bertemu Ayah dan Mama di masa lalu._

_Aku tak ingin datang ke dunia yang tidak ada mereka berdua._

Tubuh Seiya tertarik pusaran gelombang. Dibanting ke segala arah, terhempas tak beraturan ke segala sisi.

Saat Seiya merasa segalanya akan berakhir, ada cahaya lain yang melingkupinya—cahaya berwarna biru. Samar-samar, Seiya melihat siluet wajah yang tersenyum. Tubuhnya tertahan dari gelombang elektromagnetis. Dilingkupi ledakan atom serupa sepasang sayap berwarna biru.

.

.

.

 

“Apa kau serius akan melakukannya?”

Seiya terhenyak saat mendengar suara yang tak begitu asing. Tubuhnya tak lagi melayang. Tapi menapak lantai berlapis titanium. Entah bagaimana caranya, ia selamat.

Di balik dinding, ia bisa mendengar dua orang tengah berdebat. Ada Ayahnya, Seijuurou. Dan yang seorang lagi, Chihiro sang Paman dokter.

“Kutanya sekali lagi. Apa kau serius ingin menentang takdir Tuhan?”

Ada dehaman singkat sebelum percakapan itu berlanjut.

“Aku tetap pada pendirianku, Mayuzumi Chihiro.”

Dari isi perdebatan, Seiya menyimpulkan bahwa ia sudah datang ke masa yang tepat. Mungkin ia harus berterima kasih pada cahaya misterius yang melindungi tubuhnya dari segala tekanan, hingga terlempar menuju tempat tujuan.

Ini adalah masa tujuh tahun yang lalu. Ketika Seijuurou, sang ayah, mengutarakan permohonannya untuk menciptakan keturunan.

Masa yang ingin diubahnya.

Bukan tanpa tujuan ia mengikuti Mayuzumi Chihiro sampai sejauh ini; kembali ke masa lalu, dan mengubah pendirian Seijuurou untuk membatalkan niatnya memiliki keturunan. Dengan begitu, Tetsuya akan selamat. Tak akan ada nyawa yang hilang.

_“Tak hanya itu, pergeseran yang terjadi pada salah satu bagian akan menimbulkan perubahan pada bagian lain. Kasarnya, kalau masa lalu berubah, masa depan akan berubah.”_

Meskipun ada konsekuensi sepadan untuk itu; Implantasi tak pernah dijalankan, Tetsuya hidup, dan ia akan menghilang.

Tapi, Seiya sudah siap. Sekalipun dirinya harus lenyap.

Karena yang paling ingin dilihatnya adalah, kebahagiaan Ayahnya.

“Justru karena dia sangat berarti bagiku, makanya aku melakukannya. Aku sudah menempuh jalan yang panjang untuk sampai pada keputusan ini. Kabulkanlah permohonanku, Chihiro. Karena aku, Akashi Seijuurou, tak pernah salah.”

Misinya kali ini adalah, membuktikan bahwa keyakinan itu terlalu bercelah.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki mungil memecah kesunyian. Menyadarkan Seijuurou dari lamunan. Seijuurou baru akan memasuki ruangan tempat perawatan Tetsuya saat sosok itu mendekatinya.

“Siapa kau?”

Ekspresi wajah itu berbeda dengan Ayah yang dikenalnya. Tidak lagi dingin. Meskipun, tidak berarti hangat. Seolah sarat akan derita, kesakitan yang tak pernah dirasakan siapapun.

Mungkin benar apa yang dikatakan kakeknya, _“Banyak hal yang pernah terjadi di antara kami, nak. Luka yang kugoreskan padanya tak akan sembuh dengan mudah”_

Sejenak, ia bertanya-tanya. Apakah kehadirannya justru akan menambah luka?

“Aku—“

“Dan bagaimana bisa kau memasuki benteng ini? Tak ada manusia yang bisa mencapai tempat ini, kau—“

Pipi yang berisi diusap. Jemari Seijuurou melekat di wajahnya. Meniti kesamaan di antara mereka—yang mungkin disadarinya. Tak peduli sejauh apa, ataupun berapa lama, ikatan di antara keduanya tetap akan bertaut. Darah Seijuurou berdesir. Ia seperti mengenal sosok di hadapannya, sekalipun belum pernah bertemu di masa lampau.

“Kau ... Kau, apakah kau—“

Sentuhan ini tak pernah didapatnya di masa depan. Butiran air rasanya bisa saja meluncur jatuh dari matanya.

_Ia rindu didekap Ayah._

“Aku ... datang dari masa depan. _Ayah.._.”

“Kau—memanggilku Ayah? Dan datang dari masa depan? Astaga—Chihiro berhasil melakukannya? Aku akan punya anak!”

Tubuh kecil dipeluk hangat. Rasanya, ia bisa saja menangis dalam dekapan. Ini adalah impiannya sejak lama. Sekalipun, bukan dari sosok Ayah yang ia inginkan.

“Siapa—namamu?”

“Seiya. Akashi Seiya. Kata Paman dokter, itu nama pemberian Mama...”

“Awalnya aku meremehkan hobi risetnya. Tapi sepertinya dunia paralel itu benar-benar ada. Dan anakku, datang dari masa depan untuk menemuiku. Ini keajaiban. Biarkan aku memelukmu, sayang. Ceritakan tentang masa depan tempat kau tinggal. Di mana kita bertiga akan tinggal? Bagaimana Tetsuya di sana?”

Seiya terdiam. Sebelum akhirnya menjawab; “Kita hanya berdua—dan tinggal di rumah kakek.”

Euforia itu pun hilang mendadak. Lenyap seketika setelah melihat wajah tertunduk Seiya.

“Berdua—apa maksudmu, Seiya?”

Sekalipun tas piyo-piyonya tertinggal, dan buku harian yang menjadi bukti fisik tak ikut terbawa, tapi ada satu benda yang tak pernah terpisah darinya.

Foto pernikahan yang sudah lusuh.

“Ini—adalah potret kebersamaan kalian ... yang terakhir.”

Seijuurou menggenggam foto itu dengan tangan bergetar. Meskipun penuh guratan, tapi wajah Tetsuya terlihat jelas. Kekasihnya mengenakan tudung yang menutupi seluruh wajah dan kepalanya, bersanding dengannya yang berpakaian formal dalam keadaan perut membuncit.

“Apa maksudmu ... YANG TERAKHIR?”

“Kalian menikah saat Mama hamil tujuh bulan. Januari tahun depan. Tapi—kehamilan Mama tak bisa dipertahankan. Aku harus dilahirkan prematur. Dan itu merenggut nyawa Mama...”

Tubuh Seijuurou kehilangan gravitasi. Merosot jatuh membentur lantai. Foto lusuh lepas dari genggaman.

“Tidak mungkin. Jadi, Tetsuya akan mati? Tetsuya akan mati saat melahirkan, dan itu semua gara-garaku!?”

Seiya tak pernah berharap kehadirannya akan membawa luka.

Seijuurou menangis, dan Seiya tak sanggup menenangkannya.

“Mama—“

“Aku tak percaya ini. Aku tak bisa biarkan ini. Tidak, Tetsuya tidak boleh mati! Hanya Tetsuya yang kumiliki, yang mau menyayangiku sepenuh hati. Tidak, tidak mungkin!”

“Tapi itu kenyataannya. Mama meninggal karena aku. Dan Ayah di masa depan—akan membenciku.”

“Tetsuya ... tidak mungkin. Tidak—“

Ada sakit yang mengiris, saat dirinya tak dianggap begitu berarti.

“Tapi, aku tidak datang ke sini untuk membuat Ayah bersedih.”

Telapak tangan Seijuurou digenggam erat. Meskipun tangan mungil itu tak sanggup menjangkau seluruhnya.

“Batalkan niat Ayah untuk menghadirkan aku. Hanya itu satu-satunya cara untuk membuat Mama tetap hidup.”

Seijuurou tercekat. Tak mampu berkata apapun. Ini adalah pilihan berat yang diberikan padanya saat ia begitu mengharapkan keturunan dari orang yang dicintainya.

“Lalu ... apa yang akan terjadi padamu kalau aku memilih Tetsuya?”

Tersenyum, meski air mata mengalir. “Aku ... akan menghilang. Karena aku di masa lalu tiada, maka aku yang sekarang juga akan lenyap. Tapi, itu tak sebanding dengan penderitaan Ayah yang kesepian karena ditinggal Mama.”

“Tidak. Kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku? Kenapa Tuhan tidak membiarkan kalian berdua hadir bersamaan dalam hidupku!?”

“Ayah, kata Paman dokter—“ jeda. Suaranya terisak. “Segala sesuatunya sudah diciptakan pada tempatnya. Ada takdirnya masing-masing. Paman dokter tak pernah lelah mengatakan itu. Mungkin takdir yang harus dijalani Ayah adalah seperti ini, hidup dengan salah satu di antara kami. Aku, atau Mama...”

“Kenapa bukan aku saja—“

“Tidak bisa, Ayah. Kalau sekarang masih sempat untuk menyelamatkan Mama. Sebelum operasinya dimulai, Ayah harus bisa menghentikan Paman dokter.”

“Tapi, kau— Kau akan...”

Seiya mendekap Seijuurou, lagi. Berharap perasaannya akan mengetuk hati Ayahnya.

“Di masa depan, Ayah membenciku karena menganggapku sudah membunuh Mama. Ayah sama sekali tak pernah memandangku. Padahal aku ingin sekali memeluk Ayah seperti ini—“

“Seburuk itukah aku ... di masa depan?”

“Tapi, aku tak akan menyesal. Sekalipun harus menghilang. Karena aku tahu kalau Ayah ... sangat menyayangiku. Melihat Ayah yang begitu memperjuangkan kelahiranku, walaupun harus berselisih paham dengan Paman dokter, membuatku bahagia.”

“Seiya—“

“Paman dokter bilang, ada lebih dari satu dunia paralel yang saling terhubung. Kalaupun kita berpisah di sini, mungkin saja kita akan bertemu di dunia yang lain, bertiga.”

.

.

.

_Ya, Ayah._

_Kita pasti akan bertemu lagi._

_Entah kapan. Bisa jadi setahun, dua tahun, atau ribuan tahun cahaya dari sekarang._

_Entah di mana. Bisa jadi di galaksi yang lain, atau refleksi dari dunia kita yang sekarang._

_Aku bahagia sudah bisa menolong Ayah._

_Aku bahagia bisa menyelamatkan Mama._

_Aku bahagia mendapat pelukan dari Ayah, di saat terakhir sebelum tubuhku menghilang._

.

.

.

“Seijuurou? Kenapa menangis? Dengan siapa kau bicara tadi?”

“Aku tidak ingat. Tapi entah kenapa, rasanya sakit sekali. Seperti berpisah dengan orang terdekat.”

“Cih, apa sekarang kau berubah pikiran? Aku akan memulai prosedur anestesi. Tapi, aku bisa membatalkannya kalau kau mau.”

“Batalkan, Chihiro. Aku tak tahu kenapa, tapi aku merasa harus membatalkannya.”

“Ajaib sekali. Apa yang membuatmu berubah pikiran seperti ini?”

“Sebuah suara memanggilku. Menyuruhku untuk mematikan ego. Suara yang penuh cinta. Ah, mungkin kau tak akan percaya aku mengatakan ini. Tapi, aku merasa suara itu datang dari dunia lain yang paralel dengan dunia kita—“

.

.

.

“Tetsuya, bagaimana keadaanmu?”

“Seijuurou-kun, aku—“

“Kau baik-baik saja ‘kan?”

“Apa yang terjadi? Apa operasinya sudah selesai?”

“Tidak, sayang. Operasi itu tak akan pernah dilakukan.”

“Sei—kenapa?”

“Aku sudah bertekad. Aku akan menghadapi Masaomi dengan kekuatanku sendiri. Tanpa harus memenangkan ego. Tanpa harus merusak keseimbangan. Dengan adanya kau di sampingku, itu sudah cukup.”

“Seijuurou-kun, entah kenapa aku merasa seperti terbangun dari mimpi panjang.”

“Apa yang kau mimpikan? Apa kau bermimpi indah?”

“Ada seorang anak. Persis sepertimu. Anak itu memanggilku Mama.”

.

.

.

_Kita akan bertemu lagi, entah kapan._

_Bertiga. Aku, Ayah, dan Mama._

.

.

.

Setahun berselang, musim semi menghampiri Rakuzan.

“Tetsuya, lihat. Sakuranya sudah berbunga.”

Tetsuya berjalan di sisi Seijuurou. Masih tertatih, lantaran tubuhnya yang memang lemah. Mereka berdua memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyian. Berpisah dari kesalahan-kesalahan di masa lalu. Siap menata masa depan yang belum jelas bentuknya.

“Indah. Apa sakura seperti ini juga berbunga di tempat tinggal Seijuurou-kun?”

“Tetsuya, aku belum berpikir untuk membawamu menemui ayah lagi. Aku tak mau lelaki itu menghina ataupun menyakitimu lagi.”

“Aku akan baik-baik saja selama Seijuurou-kun ada di sampingku.”

“Tapi, bicara tentang sakura—iklim Rakuzan tidak mendukung sakura untuk berbunga. Mungkin, ini mitos lama. Kudengar, ketika sakura berbunga seperti ini, artinya, kita akan memperoleh keberuntungan.”

“Seijuurou-kun percaya mitos seperti itu?”

“Tak ada salahnya dipercaya. Itu masih lebih baik dibanding mendengarkan kuliah fisika dari Chihiro.”

Angin berhembus. Membawa gema suara bayi ke telinga.

“Tetsuya, kau dengar itu?”

“Ya, Seijuurou-kun. Aku mendengarnya. Ada bayi yang menangis, entah di mana. Di mana gerangan ibunya?”

Seorang wanita mendadak muncul dari persimpangan jalan. Muncul tepat di tengah-tengah mereka, sambil menggendong bayi yang masih merah. Nyaris bertabrakan dengan Tetsuya.

“Maaf, Nyonya. Anda tidak terluka ‘kan? Dan bayi ini—apakah dia yang menangis?”

Entah bagaimana caranya, tangisan itu tak lagi terdengar. Ajaibnya, bayi itu langsung diam.

“Ah, maafkan saya, tuan-tuan. Saya pikir tangisannya akan mereda kalau saya membawanya jalan-jalan.”

“Tak masalah, Nyonya.” Tetsuya mendekat. Mengamati wajah bayi mungil berambut merah yang sepertinya prematur. “Apakah ini anak anda? Tampan sekali.”

“Ini bukan bayi saya.”

“Eh? Lalu kenapa bayi ini bisa bersama anda?”

“Saya Aida Riko, pengurus panti asuhan. Bayi ini dititipkan oleh seseorang kepada saya. Dia bilang, jika ada yang mencari bayi ini, saya diminta untuk menyerahkannya. Hanya itu pesan terakhirnya sebelum ia pergi.”

Bagi Seijuurou, cerita wanita itu terdengar aneh. Tapi, tidak bagi Tetsuya. Hatinya terpanggil mendekat tanpa sebab.

“Anda dari panti asuhan ‘kan? Apa boleh—saya dan Seijuurou-kun merawat bayi ini?”

“Hei, Tetsuya. Kita tak tahu siapa orang tuanya. Dan bisa saja ada orang lain yang mencarinya, seperti yang dikatakan wanita ini.”

“Jika anda berkenan, tuan. Anda bisa menjadi walinya. Saya sudah berkeliling membawa bayi ini, tapi tak ada satupun yang mencarinya. Sampai saya bertemu tuan-tuan...”

Bayi mungil beralih ke tangan Tetsuya. Tidur nyaman dalam dekapan. Sesekali kedua matanya berkedip manja.

“Lihat, Seijuurou-kun. Bayi ini mirip sekali denganmu. Apa boleh aku mengasuhnya? Walaupun ia bukan anak kandungku, tapi aku merasa harus membesarkannya.”

“Jika itu permintaan Tetsuya, akan kukabulkan. Nyonya, sudahkah bayi ini memiliki nama?”

“Belum, tuan. Orang yang menitipkannya pada saya sama sekali tak mengatakan namanya.”

“Seiya. Mulai hari ini kau adalah Akashi Seiya. Selamat datang, anakku sayang.”

“Kalau begitu, aku akan langsung mengabari Chi—“

Terdiam sejenak. Seolah kehilangan kata-kata.

“Ada apa, Seijuurou-kun?”

“Tidak, tapi aku merasa harus mengabari seseorang tentang ini. Hanya saja, aku tak bisa mengingat namanya.”

.

.

.

_“Tak hanya itu, pergeseran yang terjadi pada salah satu bagian akan menimbulkan perubahan pada bagian lain. Kasarnya, kalau masa lalu berubah, masa depan akan berubah.”_

.

.

.

Ketika menghidupkan yang seharusnya mati, akan dibalas dengan mematikan yang seharusnya hidup.

Tujuh tahun berselang, dalam dunia yang berbeda dengan saat sakura berbunga, terjadi kehebohan.

Kediaman Mayuzumi Chihiro lengang.

Tabung kaca pipih yang diklaim sebagai mesin waktu hancur berantakan. Kepingannya membedaki tas piyo-piyo yang tertinggal di sana. Sebuah buku harian bersampul hitam terbuka, tertiup angin. Menampilkan tulisan tangan anak-anak di dalamnya.

_Aku ingin berjalan beriringan bersama Ayah dan Mama_ ; menjadi larik terakhir yang ditulis.

Sejak saat itu, seseorang dilaporkan menghilang secara misterius. Tapi, tak ada satupun yang mengingat sosoknya.

Mayuzumi Chihiro, dokter sekaligus ilmuwan muda Rakuzan, telah lenyap.

.

.

.

Aida Riko yakin, seseorang yang menemuinya tidak berasal dari dunia yang sama dengannya.

Entah kenapa, firasat itu sangat kuat.

“Nyonya, aku ingin kau melakukan sesuatu untukku...”

Wanita itu sedikit panik. Lelaki yang berkeliling membawa bayi itu sepertinya terluka. Darah merembes dari saku kemejanya.

“Astaga, Tuan! Kau terlu—“

“Tak apa. Jangan ... pedulikan. Aku ingin kau menjaga bayi ini.”

Bayi merah prematur menangis. Ia membutuhkan ibunya.

“Ini—anak siapa? Kenapa harus saya?”

“Kau pengurus panti asuhan. Pasti bisa menjaga anak ini dengan benar. Tolong jaga anak ini, ukh, sampai seseorang mencarinya. Anak ini akan dicari oleh orang yang tepat. Aku ... bisa melihatnya.”

Ucapannya membuat Aida Riko yakin bahwa pemuda itu datang dari masa depan.

“Tapi kenapa harus saya? Dan anda terluka!”

“Ini ... hukuman untukku. Karena menghancurkan keseimbangan tatanan.”

“Maksudnya, tuan? Tapi luka anda harus dirawat dulu!”

“Tidak perlu. Sebagai ganti hidupnya bayi ini—aku harus ... kkh.”

“Astaga, tuan! Darahnya tak mau berhenti. Anda tertembak?”

Mayuzumi Chihiro melintasi ruang dan waktu berkali-kali. Menculik Akashi Seiya yang baru lahir di dimensi lain, untuk dibawa melintasi puluhan dimensi hingga sampai di tangan Seijuurou dan Tetsuya yang dikenalnya. Sialnya, ia tertembak dalam perjalanan oleh pengawal Masaomi yang ditugasi menjaga bayi.

Kesalahan itu harus dibayar dengan harga yang sepadan.

Jika jiwa yang mati dibiarkan hidup, maka jiwa yang seharusnya hidup akan mati. Begitulah keseimbangan. Diperlukan pengorbanan untuk menjaganya supaya tetap pada tempatnya.

Jika Seiya hidup—

_Maka Chihiro mati._

“Tolong jaga anak itu baik-baik. Sekalipun dia ... cerewet seperti bebek, tapi aku sangat menyayanginya. Di saat terakhir, aku ... ingin mengabulkan keinginannya.”

.

.

.

_Seiya, kalau memang kita ditakdirkan untuk bertemu kembali di dimensi yang lain,_

_Aku ingin melihatmu tersenyum dalam pelukan kedua orang tuamu._

**Author's Note:**

> Fanfiksi ini dibuat untuk memeriahkan event AkaKuro Giveaway milik Elle Santoso. Sekaligus dipersembahkan kepada Kiaara, sebagai balasan untuk fanfiksi Storyline dan chapter terbaru SPARKLE yang mencantumkan ucapan selamat ulang tahun untuk saya (juga karena telah memberi saran judul sehingga fanfiksi ini akhirnya berjudul). OFFSPRING juga diperuntukkan bagi para penikmat AkaKuro yang membaca cerita ini dimanapun berada.  
> Fanfiksi ini adalah Alternate Universe (AU) dengan setting kemajuan teknologi berbau medis dan fisika. Akan tetapi, konten ataupun proses yang dimuat dalam fanfiksi ini hanyalah rekayasa belaka. Murni imajinasi penulis.


End file.
